Although games such as Bingo and the like have long been known, no really satisfactory combined card holder and playing device that stores the cards, markers, et al has been provided, and it is the object of this invention to present a lightweight carrier for the game cards or pieces which also hold the latter while used in the game, making the game easier, more fun, and unitarily serving as a complete unit to store, carry, and play. Thus, the playing appurtenances are more visible, easier to play for handicapped, and provides an alternative to loose chips.